narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nature Transformation
Crystal Release's Natures Crystal Release isn't on there and since we have speculated on some of these why can't we just put it under Earth and Wind? after all thats the only possible combination left. (Evilpuppy (talk) 06:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC)) Its being left out due to the fact that it is a anime only nature. And it makes no since anyway for it to be Earth + Wind.Umishiru (talk) 08:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Advanced natures are not just mixing two Natures together Example Blaze, which comes from a fire based KKG jutsu, but doesn't have any mixed natures together. But is an unatural one, so it is an Advanced nature. This should be at least mentioned, that it's either mixed natures or an unique/unnatural one not a basic nature. Biozim98 (talk) 19:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Episode 63 + Hiruzen info "In the anime during episode 63, Yamato told Naruto that no known shinobi has ever mastered all five basic elements." This is incorrect, I just checked the episode and Yamato ALSO said "at least, none that I know of". That detail is important as with the way the wiki is now it makes it look like Yamato stated an established fact, whereas the actual translation suggests that Yamato made that comment based on his knowledge (which isn't necessarily knowledge on the *entire* shinobi world). Also Yamato never mentioned anything about MASTERING all five elements, he only mentioned being able to USE all five elements. So at this juncture we can't say that we know that Hiruzen mastered all the elements. Remember Kakashi wasn't shocked that Kakuzu could use all five elements, he was shocked to the standard Kakuzu could use them. THAT is mastery and couple that with Jiraiya's comment (Jiraiya who knows Hiruzen) and it tells us that no-one has mastered all the elements except someone with the Rinnegan. I believe the entry is blurring the line between possessing all the elements and mastering them all. --Jingo12 (talk) 19:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Several things. Firstly, in the manga Kakuzu only used 4 elements; he only used Water Release in the anime. The reason one would be shocked to even see a shinobi know so many elemental techniques is because of how long it takes most shinobi to learn how to use an element, much less master it. And remember, mastery comes with practice, so Jiraiya's comment is best interpreted (given Ibiki's later comment) that it allows its possessor to learn all sorts of ninjutsu ith more ease than otherwise. Skitts (talk) 21:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Not 100% sure, but I think that Yamato part in episode 63 might have been anime-only, sort of to lay a foundation for that kunoichi in Part 2's first filler arc. Omnibender - Talk - 04:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release The question stands, are they even nature transformations? The canon has made it clear on multiple occasions that there are only 5 basic nature transformations, them being: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water. We've been also told about advanced natures, which are 2 or more chakra natures merged together and that they require Kekkei Genkai which allows the user to do so. Since Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang aren't basic natures and nor are they advanced natures, because apparently, all ninjutsu that isn't elemental uses either, that means everyone can use them (with the possible exception of yin-yang release), so doesn't that mean that they aren't nature transformations at all? Originally YYR was hinted to be "the sixth nature" but that got retconned, so should we even list them in the infoboxes and mention in this page? It is suggested that even techniques such as Clone Technique, Transformation Technique and so on are Yin or Yang, so they seem to be pretty much a general skill--Elveonora (talk) 09:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :You should know the correct way to handle unexplained things by now. • Seelentau 愛議 09:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Did Yamato/Kakashi actually say that they are nature transformations? Or does that come from a databook?--Elveonora (talk) 15:24, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Yamato called them natures, yes. • Seelentau 愛議 15:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Be basically went through the five basic natures, then brought up Yin and Yang only to hold off on explaining them because they were less important at the time.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:03, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::You are right, I re-read the chapter and Kakashi said that they are nature transformations. Damn...--Elveonora (talk) 17:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Yamato said that all non elemental ninjutsu are Yin Yang Release he did not say they are either Yin or Yang he said they are an application of both Yin and Yang combined into one nature transformation. such as shadow clone. they use both Yin and Yang to be created. its just that no one can master Yin Yang Release to the level of the sage of six paths or one of his his two sons transmigrants Actionmanrandell (talk) 07:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC)actionmanrandellActionmanrandell (talk) 07:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :@Action, what you say means that every non-elemental jutsu is Yin–Yang Release. But Yamato never said what the non-elemental jutsu are; he just told Kakashi that it was too early to explain that stuff about Yin and Yang Release to Naruto.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 08:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :He did not. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) About Enton in the image Should it be there? Or at least, as a presumed combination? Enton isn't a combination of 2 elements like the other advanced types, since it is Amaterasu (stated to be an advanced type of Katon) + Shape Manipulation. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 10:58, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Na, you're wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Explain? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 11:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Enton is a release, right? So it releases something. What is released in Enton techniques? Black flames. So Enton is a release that releases black flames. Amaterasu is described as a Katon technique, so part of Enton is made of Katon. The Shape Manipulation is what Kagutsuchi does. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::: But those black flames are Amaterasu, not something greater. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 11:57, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::No, Amaterasu is a technique which uses the black flames created by Enton. At the point Amaterasu was called Katon, the term Enton didn't even exist. But now it does. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::In layman's terms, Seel says that Amaterasu is Blaze Release technique.--Elveonora (talk) 12:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: So Itachi has Enton? Rage gtx (talk) 12:33, August 30, 2014 (UTC) It would seem so, but all of this is nothing but logical conclusions and we won't know until the magical databook 4 that may never come tells us.--Elveonora (talk) 12:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I won't argue about Amaterasu, I'm arguing about Enton being the combination of 2 elements. So far, nothing suggests that. The other elements are like this because one hand has the 1st element, and the other hand has the 2nd. However, Enton (or Enton: Kagutsuchi & its variations, the only Enton techniques so far) doesn't work like that, since it's a dojutsu with no hand seals involved. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 13:04, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :An advanced nature is advanced because it's a merger of two basic natures. The name Enton suggests it's a nature. But since Enton isn't any of the basic ones, it has to be an advanced nature, thus a merge of two basic natures.--Elveonora (talk) 13:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Is it stated that an advanced nature must have in every case 2 or 3 elements combined? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 15:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Lack of hand seals are inconsequential. None of the hand seals, Fūinjutsu, and jutsu shiki that we usually see associated with Jikūkan Ninjutsu are involved with Kamui's execution either. Amaterasu's black flames were said to be the apex of Katon, but this "Enton" clearly differs from the common variety of Katon in terms of appearance, and composition; possessing heat and longevity that defies the drawbacks normally associated with Katon... Even without applying Shape Transformation to them. :P long-winded rant about how Shape Transformation does not make a Nature Release here :::These discrepancies make it clear that Enton is an Advanced Nature Release. We simply don't know what chakra natures are involved in its creation—besides Katon, of course. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 15:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) To answer the initial question, though: No, it should not be there. It's speculation. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :So who's gonna remove it from there? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 17:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::That image should have been removed long long ago, it's pure speculation--Elveonora (talk) 19:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I can only provide this. Need's someone to remove the German terms, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:54, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Something Before anyone jumps at me with: "this is just another attempt of yours to deprive Naruto of his feats you hater" then no, this is a serious question. So we added Yin and Yang Releases to Sasuke and Naruto's infoboxes respectively, because they had received Six Paths Yin Power/Six Paths Yang Power. But was it anywhere stated that Six Paths Yin Power equals Yin Release and Six Paths Yang Power does equal Yang Release? Because as you may have noticed, they lost the said tattoos and it doesn't make sense for someone to forget a nature transformation or so, therefore I don't think they should be considered as such.--Elveonora (talk) 09:31, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The powers are inherently equal as they make up the rules of balance, however the users aren't necessarily equal. What are you getting at though?--Reliops (talk) 14:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :We list Naruto and Sasuke as users of Yang and Yin Releases because of the tattoos they had, but Six Paths Yin/Yang Power =/= Yin Release/Yang Release--Elveonora (talk) 16:03, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::No, the reverse is true. And it matters not whether or not they've mastered it. They used it, so it stays in the infoboxes. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 16:06, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::They were never stated to be users of Yin and Yang releases tho...--Elveonora (talk) 16:29, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Wrong Elemental Rock-Paper-Scissor cycle haves some thing wrong whit the advantage cycle, lets put a bit of laws of physics can logic in this, at first electricity can't beats earth because he is a bad electricity conductor also is natural that earth always beats thunder, also earth don't beats water, water can erodes earth, the others are a bit right *Fire vs Wind: fire are spread by wind to burn a large area. *Wind vs Thunder: Wind is bad electric conductor. *Water vs fire: Logical weakness, water extinguish the fire. The correct order must be: Earth->Thunder->Water->Fire->Wind->Earth... (wind blow earth) --Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 17:51, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :That isn't going to change. Kishi made it that way. If you don't like it then go complain to Kishimoto about it.--[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 18:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Your English sounds like a poor google translate attempt.--Elveonora (talk) 18:56, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I was gonna mention his english. @elveonora, why do people that don't speak english just join the spanish narutopedia or the german one and so on? it's quite annoying. Munchvtec (talk) 19:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Advanced Elements Image I think it might be a good idea to remove the blaze icon & put a question mark for fire+lightning just like wind+earth=?...because there is enough info revealed that removes lightning out of the equation...can anyone do that, I donno how...thanx --DARK ZER06 (talk) 16:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Don't jump the gun just yet, just because it was used in conjunction with Raiton doesn't mean Raiton ain't part of it--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:58, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm not basing it on this chapter...I'm basing on the fact that itachi (& other uchihas according to tobirama) can use it & does NOT have lightning... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 17:06, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :That's just your assumption. Not shown =/= not true--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:21, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Like this? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:10, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if you insist on it being changed, go on.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:19, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I added a new picture, but it won't show. I hate imagemap and vector graphics. :D • Seelentau 愛 議 20:00, October 29, 2014 (UTC) @ tau uuuhh I just meant the blaze only...the others...don't care :D but thanx for your contribution... @ elve & what U said too is just an assumption...we have never seen or heard anything about it consisting of lightning...am I wrong elve... --DARK ZER06 (talk) 20:03, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Cool your jets, it's been replaced. It was simply showing placeholders--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:06, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I know...I just answered U with my jets cool buddy :] --DARK ZER06 (talk) 20:09, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Infobox updates. Why are characters left and right suddenly having new elements added to their infobox's when they were never shown or been said to have them? Is this something from the Fourth Databook, or is someone just having fun? Sai NEVER used Fire Release. —Steveo920 (Talk), 11:23 November 4, 2014 :Databook.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:34, November 4, 2014 (UTC) multiple kekkei genkai Is it stated anywhere in the series that two chakra natures cannot make more then one advanced nature? If it wasn't then things like Lightning Release need to be removed from Explosion Release and so on. Munchvtec (talk) 08:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're asking here exactly, but on the Explosion Release front, Lightning Release is the only one that wasn't matched up with Earth Release to form a KKG. Lava (Fire & Earth), Wood (Earth & Water), Magnet (Earth & Wind). We know Explosion is a KKG and based on the signs Deidara used it's an Earth-style, so lightning's gotta be the second one. Not something I deduced, but it's what was decided.--Mina talk | 12:15, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Im saying, who's to say earth and water can't make crystal '''and' wood? Everyone just assumes only one advanced nature can come from two basic natures being combined. Munchvtec (talk) 12:35, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Because there's no canonical example or even evidence that would suggest that same basic natures can form different advanced natures. Personally, I still don't truly believe that Magnet is Wind+Earth, yes, 4th Kazekage's natures in 4th databook imply so, but the book was filled with mistake and personally I would like such a statement in the manga before I truly believe it, but oh well.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:54, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yet we assume based on what? That we have seen two get mixed? We have seen three and even five mixed as well. I think it's a stretch to try and base what these advanced natures are made up of based on "left over natures". If we don't we shouldn't presume; especially with something like this. Munchvtec (talk) 14:20, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well, there's no example of the two natures producing two or more different KKG, so logical assumptions are the only one option left for us. And KKG with unknown natures involved already can't consist from the 3-5 natures cause the KKG term itself involves mixing just 2 natures, if there are 3, for example, then it's not a KKG anymore, it's a Kekkei Tota. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:42, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"Fixing" supposed speculation by adding even more speculation isn't a good idea. If and when we get confirmation that two natures can produce different kekkei genkai (from a canonical source) we'll adapt to it and change the "supposed" speculation...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:54, April 5, 2016 (UTC) @Berserk: To start off, i didn't propose an idea in the opening. I asked a question. Now what I'm asking is why don't we just remove said speculation altogether? If there is proof for them (like with Magnet Release) then they remain as is. Things like Explosion Release, we really shouldn't be saying it contains Lightning Release. Could it? Yes, it very well could but as of yet we don't know. Some of these probably aren't even real advanced chakra natures. Just unique uses of pre-existing basic natures like with Blaze Release or Mud Release. Munchvtec (talk) 16:30, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :No, it isn't. But the example's you're providing are all but normal natures: Blaze Release is somehow different from Fire Release, but we don't know how. Mud and Crystal aren't canon. We're not assuming that two natures can't form more than one advanced nature, it just wasn't ever shown in the manga and thus, there's no reason to believe otherwise. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:55, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Well I'll be damned. There's no reason to remove speculation? If you are going to assume something like, Lightning helps make Explosion. You're only thinking in one direction. If you must make assumptions then you might as well look over all variables and if not then just remove it or make a trivia note. Trivia notes don't hurt anyone. I'm not only speaking to you Seel, just anyone who opposes. Munchvtec (talk) 17:06, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait, what exactly is your problem now? a) Us adding basic natures to Explosion/Magnet Release based on logic or b) us not stating that it could be possible to merge two natures to more than one advanced nature? Or something different? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:23, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I simply asked a question at first and then i ever so slightly changed the topic. Shall i change the header or what? :p i brought up the fact that two could make more than one to show we are wrong. We really shouldn't be speculating on the natures at all. We never did in the past until this diagram thingy started getting filled out. Munchvtec (talk) 17:29, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::But we don't take a stand on that topic. We neither outright say it's possible to do it, nor do we outright say it's impossible. Us giving Magnet/Explosion Release their natures doesn't mean that we say it's impossible to do it. We're simply going by the observation that such a thing has never happened, not even hinted at. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:46, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Sasuke Shinden In the third Shinden novel a new nature transformation was introdused, Taiton (颱遁, Typhoon realese). This fact should be atleast stated in the article. Also Sasuke says, that Taiton is a combination of Wind and smth else (only Ying/Yang slots are left). Proofs can be found in translator's blog (1). --Starit (talk) 11:27, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know, I didn't read sasuke shinden. Perhaps, Typhoon release= wind+lightning. --Sharingan91 (talk) 11:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Sasuke doesn't say that Typhoon Release is made up of Wind... and there's Wind+Lightning left, which would actually make sense for once. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::How does lightning being a part of it makes sense? Nothing about typhoons involve lightning or electricity. Omnibender - Talk - 17:10, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Isn't a typhoon a strong storm on sea? Dunno, thought that. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:12, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::I know Wikipedia is hardly the ultimate source on anything, but there's no mention of lightning or electricity. Storm in his case is just a word for strong wind. Omnibender - Talk - 17:36, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, the energy to create the typhoon has to come from something, so I thought it would make sense. But whatever, I already asked the translator about the novels and everything a day ago, so let's see what he's to say... maybe he'll join us, would be nice. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:40, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Typhoon release could be a variant of the Wind release, as Blaze and Fire release. --Sharingan91 (talk) 17:44, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I think if the Typhoon Release wasn't called a KG in the novel, it shouldn't be a KG for us either. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:50, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Yep, hence why I created the jutsu article only, same with the Mud Release technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:52, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Uchiha Fire Release The series has mentioned a lot of misconceptions, IE Kakashi believing Naruto's initial jinchuriki form meant the seal was on the verge of breaking, which as we now know is nowhere near the case. We also know the Fireball is the rite of passage for the Uchiha. Therefore, it's natural to have most, if not all Uchiha wield Fire Release. Of course the ones without an affinity for Fire Release, IE Sasuke will need more rigorous practice to master it. Therefore, to the public, it would seem all Uchiha have a natural affinity for Fire Release because they don't see the struggle non-fire affinity Uchiha go through to master it. So, we cannot say the Uchiha having an affinity for Fire is genetically linked. I could reword that however to make it fit more with Kakashi's statement, IE "Some have misconceptions believing nature affinity is clan related such as the Uchiha Clan's affinity for Fire Release. This is actually due to the Fireball being their rite of passage, as such, most Uchiha would wield Fire Release, even though the ones without Fire Release would need more rigorous practice mastering Fire Release.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:42, May 28, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: I updated it. A bit wordy, but this should be more acceptable than just deleting it and more accurate than the previous statement. ^_^Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:52, May 28, 2016 (UTC)